


Tales of the Sea

by dragonVengeance12



Series: Land and Sea [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonVengeance12/pseuds/dragonVengeance12
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots (two-shots? three-shots?) of moments ranging at different times in no particular order during the Land and Sea verse.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Land and Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668130





	Tales of the Sea

Hiccup was rushing through the halls of the castle on his way to the dining hall. He was supposed to meet his lovely wife ten minutes ago for lunch but was too indulged in a book that he lost both himself and track of time. It had been about five months since he exchanged his tail for legs, two months since his and Astrid’s wedding, and yet he was still so fascinated by the simplest human things.

He turned a corner into a hallway with floor to ceiling windows overlooking the vast ocean and he found his thoughts drifting to other things. He wondered what his family was doing at the moment. His sister was probably sitting through a lesson with Spitelout, trying and failing to stay awake as he did so many times before. Snotlout was most likely showing off to the group of mermaids that would usually hang around the castle, with the help of Hookfang of course. 

He sighed when his thoughts turned to his father. Stoick the Vast would be up in his throne room, barking out orders and running his kingdom as always.  _ Probably more relaxed now that he doesn’t have to worry about his son shirking his responsibilities _ , Hiccup thought. 

He sighed again and noticed that he had been doing that a lot lately. Though he hadn’t admitted out loud to anyone before, there was no denying it. He was feeling homesick. Whenever that thought crossed his mind, he immediately felt guilt bubble up in his stomach. He worked so hard to be a part of this world, defied so many rules, and for what? To want to go back to the sea? Back to Berytheas? His place was here on Berk, with Astrid and Gobber and Fishlegs and the twins, but there was a part of him that still yearned to be under the sea, to swim freely in the open waters. He blinked, and it was then that he realized his feet had come to a stop at the edge of the window, a forlorn expression set on his face as he looked out at the sea. 

Hiccup shook his head. He couldn’t think like this right now. After everything that Astrid and the citizens of Berk had done for him to help him feel more comfortable in the human world, he couldn’t disappoint them. 

When he reached the dining hall, Astrid came over to give him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to him.

“I am so sorry I’m late, Astrid. I got caught up in this book about birds and I completely lost track of time-”

Astrid laughed and shook her head. “You don’t have to apologise, Hiccup. This is all still new to you.”

Hiccup gave her a grateful smile and they started eating their lunch in comfortable silence. Halfway through the meal, Astrid looked over at her husband to see that Hiccup had forgone his fork and knife and was staring down at his half-eaten plate with an odd look in his eyes.

“Are you okay, Hiccup?” Astrid asked, setting her hand on top of his.

“Huh? What?” Hiccup startled. He then remembered where he was, who he was with, and what he was supposed to be doing and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“Clearly,” Astrid agreed. “What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, just random stuff. You, birds, our friends, you.”

“I’ve been thinking about you too.”

“Yeah,” Hiccup said softly. “I’ve been thinking about the ocean too.”

“Oh?” Astrid asked, curiosity and hesitancy spilling into her tone. “Anything specific?”

“Berytheas mostly. It’s stupid really,” Hiccup brushed off, shaking his head.

“I’m pretty sure thinking about your childhood home for sixteen years is not stupid. What’s wrong, Hiccup? I could tell something’s been bothering you lately.” At her husband’s surprised look, she scoffed lightly. “Oh, please. I’m not oblivious. You’ve been down ever since you and I took that romantic flight over the ocean on Stormfly last week.”

Hiccup sighed and accepted the fact that he was caught. “I just … I can’t help but feel a bit … a bit homesick lately.”

“Is that what you’re so worried about telling me?” Astrid asked incredulously. “Cause that’s a perfectly normal feeling.”

“No, that… I mean, yes, I...,” Hiccup tried to explain but somehow the words kept getting stuck in his throat. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. “To be honest, I was scared of how you would react. I thought that if I told you what I was feeling … you might think that I … that I regret leaving it.” He took her hands in his and smiled at her whilst shaking his head. “And I don’t. I chose to be with you, Astrid, til death do us apart and all that. And given the choice, I would do the same thing all over again… well, maybe without the giant octopus battle though,” he added as an afterthought, and he and Astrid shared a laugh. “I love you, Astrid.” 

Astrid smiled. “I love you too, Hiccup. And you don’t have to reassure me about this. I completely understand. You left your home, your family and friends, for me. You made a huge sacrifice and for that, I will always be grateful. I’m sure Berk can manage itself for a few days while you go visit Berytheas.”

“Really?” Hiccup asked unbelievably, trying to contain his excitement. “You sure? Because I can put it off until we’re less busy. I mean we just got a letter from King Uran about renewing the peace treaty between Berk and Uruz and-”

Astrid stopped him from continuing his rant by holding a finger to his lips. “Hiccup, of course, it’s okay. Gobber can more than handle everything while we’re gone. Breathe.”

Hiccup followed his wife’s order and took a calming breath, waiting for his accelerating heart to settle. “Okay, good. Great.” Then, what Astrid said caught up to him and he gave her a look of confusion. “Wait, while  _ we’re  _ gone? Where are you going?”

“Well, I thought, maybe… I could go with you. You know, see where you grew up, hang out with your family, and get to know your mer friends,” Astrid said hopefully. “If you’re alright with that, of course. I completely understand if you don’t. It is a personal trip after all and-”

“I’d love that,” Hiccup cut her off. If it were possible, his already huge smile widened even further at the prospect.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Roughly twenty minutes later found Hiccup and Astrid finishing their lunch and rising from the table. They went to find Gobber to inform him of their plans, arm in arm. “You know, you were wrong about something back there.”

“Oh?” Astrid gave her husband a puzzled look. “And what is that?”

“I didn’t leave my home. My home is wherever you are.”

Astrid laughed and playfully swatted him on the chest. “Cheesy much?”

“You love me anyway,” Hiccup said, easily matching her laughter.

They found Gobber in the ballroom with Fishlegs and the twins. 

“Ah, Astrid, Hiccup,” Gobber announced. “We were just about to find you two. The new shipment of weapons just came in and they need to be checked over before distribution.”

“Actually, Gobber, we have something that we need to discuss with you,” Hiccup interrupted. “You see… um...” As with Astrid before, he found his next words getting dislodged in his throat and sent his wife a very grateful look when she decided to jump in.

“Hiccup’s been feeling a bit homesick lately, and he decided to visit Berytheas for a while.”

“Oh, of course,” Gobber exclaimed before Astrid could form another sentence. “I don’t know why I haven’t thought of that before.” He then turned to Hiccup and smiled. “Don’t worry, Lad. We’ll handle everything on Berk while you’re gone.”

“Ahem,” Astrid cleared her throat sheepishly. “Yes, about that Gobber. You’ll have to handle things without me as well.”

“What? And where are you going, young lady?” Gobber questioned, eyes narrowed. He looked at both of faces, which were both supporting identical pointed looks, then down to their clasped hands, and then back up to their faces, and his eyes started to widen. “You mean… oh. OH! So, you two… Really?”

“Yeah,” Astrid said with a big smile and nodding.

“Come on,” Tuffnut said. “Don’t leave us in suspense. Tell us where you’re going.”

Fishlegs huffed and slapped Tuffnut on the back of his head. “Muttonhead. Astrid’s going to Berytheas with Hiccup.”

“Are you sure about this, Astrid?” Gobber asked. “I mean, you are the heir to the throne and there’s stuff to do-”

“Are you saying you’re not capable of running this kingdom for a few days?” Astrid interrupted him and Gobber spluttered.

“Wha- Of course, I am. You know what? On second thought, go on your vacation. Take all the time you need and don’t worry about a thing back here. Berk is in safe hands.”

The group watched the two with amusement before Hiccup turned to his wife. “I should go get a hold of my dad, tell him about our plan. Is tomorrow afternoon alright, or do we need more time to prepare?”

“Tomorrow’s perfectly alright. Everything will be arranged in time,” Astrid assured him. Hiccup nodded and gave her a quick kiss goodbye before leaving the room.

Once Hiccup was out of the room, Fishlegs turned to his best friend and started squealing in excitement. “Oooh! You’re going to Berytheas. You’re going to be a mermaid. That is so exciting. Think of all the new things you’ll discover. This is a whole other species we’re talking about.”

As Fishlegs continued to ramble on, Astrid was drifting further and further away from the conversation and towards her own thoughts. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t nervous about being underwater. What if something went wrong or what if Hiccup didn’t like her as a mermaid? She knew almost next to nothing about having fins instead of feet. What if she messed up or did something that was totally offensive?

She looked at the door her husband has left from and sighed. She had no idea what to expect, and not knowing was starting to scare her.  _ What have I gotten myself into? _ she asked herself. Tomorrow couldn’t come any sooner.


End file.
